Only You
by Rhelzaou
Summary: Izuku memiliki kebiasaan selalu memperhatikan Katsuki. Semua itu berlanjut hingga dirinya menginjak perguruan tinggi tanpa sedikitpun pernah berinteraksi dengan sosok bersurai ash-blode itu. Takdirpun membuat mereka bisa saling bercakap, hingga Izuku mengetahui sisi lain Katsuki lebih dalam lagi/"Sepertinya Bakugou memang memperlakukanmu dengan berbeda, Midoriya."/Band!AU/KatsuDeku
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia©Horikoshi Kohei

Only You©Rhelzaou

 **Band AU. College AU.**

 **Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku**

Drama, romance.

Warn! OOC. Typos.

Don't like, don't read.

Saya author baru! Salam kenal.

 **Rated** **M** , For intimate skinship.

* * *

Ch.1

.

Yang Midoriya Izuku ingat terakhir kali adalah—ia selalu memandang sosok Bakugou Katsuki dari jauh. Teman masa kecilnya itu, ah walau tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga karena sebenarnya mereka belum pernah berinteraksi, sekarang malah sedang terjebak bersamanya didalam lift yang mendadak saja mengalami gangguan pada mesin inti.

Entah dari dulu takdir tengah mempermainkan dirinya atau tidak, tetapi sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga saat ini Izuku menempuh perguruan tinggi pun, dirinya selalu bersama Katsuki. Sekelas, sekelas, dan selalu saja satu kelas. Tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berinteraksi! Tidak pernah sekalipun mengobrol, bahkan basa-basi sekalipun. Hingga tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Izuku seringkali memandangi sosok Katsuki, memperhatikannya, dan menjadikannya inspirasi.

Ia tahu banyak hal tentang lelaki yang kerap berperilaku kasar itu. Ia tahu bahwa disamping sikap keras Katsuki, lelaki itu juga memiliki sisi _lembut_ yang bahkan tak diketahui banyak orang. Izuku juga tahu semua kelebihan maupun kekurangan Katsuki. Dan ia pun tahu dalam beberapa tahun ini dirinya sudah seperti penguntit-dengan banyak memiliki cacatan dan data-data mengenai lelaki bersurai _ash-blonde_ itu.

Namun hingga detik ini, Izuku tak pernah bisa menyangka bahwa keberangkatan _random_ _-_ nya pergi membeli _original CD band rock_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang _booming_ malah berakhir tak kalah _random-_ nya. Dimana saat ini ia tengah terjebak didalam lift macet yang akan menuju lantai tiga, hanya berdua bersama seorang Bakugou Katsuki yang selalu ia kagumi. Masalahnya hanya berdua!

"OI, SIALAN!" Izuku berjengit terkejut mendengar Katsuki tiba-tiba mengumpat dengan keras seraya berulang kali memukuli (menekan) tombol darurat. Dilihatnya lelaki itu ternyata sedang berusaha berbicara dengan _staff_ gedung lewat _speaker_ yang tertera disamping tombol-tombol lift. Ia sempat mengira dirinyalah yang diajak bicara.

"Sampai kapan kau membiarkanku terjebak di dalam lift bobrok sialan ini, brengsek?!" Umpatnya lagi.

Ingin rasanya Izuku menenangkan lelaki didepannya ini, tapi rasa takutnya melenyapkan semua niatannya itu. Ia jelas-jelas masih belum punya keberanian untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Katsuki, terlebih disaat lelaki ini dalam keadaan murka. Alhasil Izuku hanya bisa berdiri seraya bergetar dengan aura ketakutan yang menguar disekelilingnya.

 _"Mohon bersabar sebentar lagi tuan, kami sudah berhasil menemukan kerusakan pada liftnya, dan kami akan segera memperbaikinya."_ Jelas sang pegawai.

"Kutanya sampai kapan?!"

 _"Sekitar 30 menit."_ Setelah berkata begitu, si pegawai gedung memutuskan sambungannya dengan Katsuki secara sepihak.

"Keparat!"

Sesuai dugaan, si empunya manik merah terang itu semakin murka karena seenaknya diputuskan sambungan speakernya. Dirinya lantas melemparkan berkas-berkas yang digenggamnya sedari tadi seraya mengumpat semakin kasar. Lelaki itu terlihat tidak menyadari keberadaan Izuku disana, atau mungkin sengaja tidak mempedulikan keberadaan lelaki mungil itu sama sekali.

Izuku takut bukan main. Tetapi ketika ia melihat isi kertas-kertas yang sekarang sudah berserakan dilantai, dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

 _Ah, i_ _tu_ _…_

Dan dalam beberapa menit akhirnya kemarahan Katsuki mereda, Izuku melihat lelaki itu mulai melepaskan kantung hitam besar berisi sebuah gitar yang digendongnya dan menyimpannya disudut ruangan. Kemudian lelaki itu bersandar kedinding lift dengan tampang lelah. Benar-benar tak peduli dengan berkas-berkas yang dibuangnya tadi, Katsuki malah memasang _headset_ ketelinganya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan memejamkan mata.

Izuku memperhatikan semua itu dengan cermat. Sesaat ia merasa terpesona dengan postur tubuh Katsuki yang mengenakan kemeja hitam yang saat itu terlihat sangat cocok dan pas sekali dengan tubuh atletisnya.

 _Keren sekali…_

 _Tapi bukan saatnya_ _mengagumi tubuh itu, Izuku_ _!_ Gelengnya kencang. Situasi saat ini menguntungkan dirinya untuk mendekati lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan sejak tadi. Ia kemudian membungkuk perlahan, berjongkok, dan mulai mengumpulkan semua lembaran kertas berserakan tersebut. Kertas-kertas itu berisi kunci-kunci gitar, not-not musik, dan lirik-lirik sebuah lagu. Izuku tahu betul fungsi semua berkas-berkas ini, tentu saja sangat berharga bagi Katsuki yang merupakan seorang musisi. Dan Izuku tak ingin Katsuki membuang begitu saja semua berkas—yang sudah jelas telah dibuat oleh lelaki itu dengan susah payah.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut keriting mengembang itu tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa sejak dulu, menjadi musisi adalah cita-cita Katsuki sejak kecil. Ia benar-benar senang ketika mengetahui bahwa saat ini mimpi lelaki itu sudah menjadi kenyataan.

"Kacchan begitu hebat dalam mencapai impiannya…"ungkap Izuku lirih seraya mulai merapikan semua kertas yang kini sudah berada digenggamannya. Ups, tapi ia keceplosan mengucapkan nama panggilan Katsuki yang selalu ingin ia ucapkan kalau saja suatu hari nanti mereka bisa saling bercakap-cakap. Waduh, apa Katsuki mendengar kalimatnya barusan, ya?

Izuku mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas demi memastikan apakah Katsuki mendengarnya atau tidak… tetapi penglihatannya saat ini bagai ditepa petir ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata lelaki yang ia kagumi itu sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, dengan iris merah nya yang berkilat-kilat mengerikan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Katsuki sudah menatapnya sedari tadi atau mereka memang baru saja saling menatap.

"E-eh… aaa.." saking terkejutnya Izuku sampai terduduk dan tak bisa berdiri, namun ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam mengintimidasi milik Katsuki diatasnya.

"Kau… sedang apa?" Tanya Katsuki dengan suara rendah dan tatapan yang seolah dapat melahap siapa saja yang mengganggu dirinya. Headset yang sebelumnya terpasang sudah terlepas sempurna, dan tangan yang sebelumnya terlipat didada kini sudah masuk kemasing-masing sisi kantung celananya. Posisi ini membuat Izuku semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"A-ah.. anu.. a-aku..." Izuku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bingung harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan situasinya saat ini, apakah ia harus jujur, atau bohong?

Disaat pemuda bersurai hitam kehijauan itu mendadak diam tak bergeming, Katsuki memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

 _"Apa-apaan cowok ini?"_ Ungkap Katsuki dalam hati. _"Dia diam bagai patung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi tatapannya tetap menghadap kearahku tanpa sedikitpun terlihat akan berpaling."_ Ia memberi jeda sesaat. _"...aneh."_

Hal yang dilakukan Izuku saat ini malah membuat Katsuki penasaran. Ia tidak membentak pemuda yang dianggapnya aneh itu untuk segera menjawab, dan ia malah bersedia untuk menunggu. Walaupun sebenarnya Katsuki sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, sebab dari awal Katsuki memang memperhatikan keberadaan pemuda mungil itu, hanya saja tidak begitu dianggapnya penting. Namun sejak ia melihat perilaku Izuku sebelumnya (yang merapikan berkas-berkasnya tanpa izin), ia jadi sangat menantikan jawaban dari pemuda aneh dibawahnya ini. Siapa tahu jawabannya menarik. Pikir Katsuki. Itung-itung insting _bullying_ -nya masih ada sekalipun tak separah dulu.

Dan benar saja, pemuda yang memiliki bintik-bintik kecil diwajahnya itu mendadak beranjak berdiri menghadap Katsuki. Raut wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat ketakutan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat serius. Katsuki jadi menyadari bahwa kedua iris lawan bicaranya kini ternyata sangat besar, membuatnya terlihat agak mani— _menyebalkan_. Tapi tunggu—sepertinya ia pernah melihat pemuda ini entah dimana...

"Bakugou-kun." Panggil Izuku setelahnya.

"Ah?" Katsuki melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan kedua tangannya menghadap dirinya, menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang sebelumnya berserakan dilantai.

"Ini ambillah." Ucap Izuku. "Aku tahu mungkin Bakugou-kun bisa membuat yang seperti ini berulang kali dan membuangnya juga berulang kali. Tapi semua itu tentunya kau lakukan dengan susah payah, jadi... Aku harap kau tidak membuang semua hasil kerja kerasmu ini begitu saja... Hanya karena emosimu yang meledak-ledak itu... Ja-jadi... Yang aku lakukan hanya merapikan kembali kertas-kertas ini padamu dan mengemba-"

Sebelum Izuku selesai menjelaskan, Katsuki segera mengambil kertas-kertas yang digenggam pemuda dihadapannya itu kemudian menggulungnya.

"E-EEH? Ke-kenapa kau gulu-"

PLAK. Dan satu pukulan pun mendarat di kepala Izuku dengan mulus.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara," ungkap Katsuki. "Kupingku jadi sakit, sialan."

Izuku tertegun, "Ma-maafkan aku!" Lalu dirinya mulai menundukan tubuhnya memperdalam permohonan maaf.

Entah kenapa Katsuki tak bisa menahan seringaiannya ketika melihat itu. "Omong-omong... kau tahu nama asliku, huh. Dan sepertinya kau juga tahu beberapa hal tentangku. Kau seorang stalker, ya?" Ujar lelaki itu.

Izuku seketika berhenti bergerak.

 _Eh?_

Benar juga. Ia lupa kalau Katsuki tidak mungkin mengenali dirinya selama ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia berkata seolah ia tahu segala hal mengenai lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"BU-BUKAN! A-aku bukan stalker!" Teriak Izuku panik. Kali ini ia berulang kali menggerakan kedua tangannya ke segala arah berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang penguntit. "Se-selama ini aku memang memperhatikanmu, ta-tapi bukan itu maksudku! Aa-anu, aku benar-benar bukan stalker! Sebenarnya kita ini entah kenapa selalu bersama, jadi tanpa sadar aku selalu-"

"Membuntutiku kemana-mana?" Sambung lelaki _ash-blonde_ itu tepat sasaran. Karena wajah Izuku benar-benar memucat setelah mendengar sambungan kata dari Katsuki.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tak pernah melakukan-"

Kemudian Katsuki semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia langsung menarik lengan Izuku, membuat pemuda mungil itu benar-benar berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat sedikit. Wajahnya kemudian ia dekatkan tepat disamping telinga sang 'penguntit'. Izuku bergidik ngeri ditempat. Tetapi disisi lain ia merasa wajahnya saat ini menghangat.

"Kau pernah dengar rumor tentang vocalist Plus Ultra?" Bisik Katsuki menanyakan perihal band rock yang sedang _booming_ itu. Suaranya yang berat dan rendah sedikit membuat Izuku salah tingkah. Posisinya saat ini membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih, terlalu dekat, sampai dirinya dapat mencium wangi parfum yang dipakai Katsuki. Bisa-bisa sepulangnya dari sini nanti, Izuku akan membeli parfum yang sama dengan lelaki yang sudah lama dikaguminya ini.

Namun, Izuku tahu betul rumor apa yang dimaksud. Tetapi ia sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Plus Ultra sendiri merupakan band yang didirikan oleh Katsuki. Izuku benar-benar tahu Katsuki-lah vocalis band tersebut. Dan rumornya...

"Kalau sang vocalis pernah _membunuh_ salah satu stalker yang selalu mengganggunya, bukan?"

Keringat dingin mulai membahasahi tubuh Izuku.

"Jadi, apa kau siap dengan hukumanmu, wahai tuan stalker _sayang_?"

.

.

* * *

a/n

halo. saya baru didunia fanfiction, jadi maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan atau malah sulit dimengerti ;-;

terutama pas Izuku nyebut Katsuki dengan nama marganya itu entah kenapa bikin saya frustasi sendiri ;-;

mungkin ini bakal jadi 3-5 chapter saja berhubung saya orangnya moody...

dan sebenernya saya gak tau apa-apa tentang musik, tapi nekat bikin cerita setelah greget liat official art mha band. jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak salah-salah...

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia©Horikoshi Kohei

Only You©Rhelzaou

 **Band AU. College AU.**

 **Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku**

Drama, romance.

Warn! OOC. Typos.

Don't like, don't read.

 **Rated** **M** , For intimate skinship.

Ch.2

Gugup. Walaupun studio musik yang dihuninya kini memang sedang bising dengan bunyi-bunyi testing alat-alat musik, dan berlanjut menjadi lantunan irama bertema alternatif rock, Izuku tetap saja merasa gugup berlebih. Pasalnya, ia memang orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja berada disana, sebagai tamu yang tak diundang secara resmi!

Kenapa bisa begini?

Beberapa menit yang lalu, usai sebelumnya _nyawa_ nya nyaris saja terancam didalam lift bersama seorang _musisi terkenal_ _,_ Izuku akhirnya bisa bernapas 'agak' lega. Karena saat dirinya dikunci pergerakan oleh Katsuki (dengan posisi yang terlalu dekat itu), pintu lift secara ajaib terbuka lebar. Dari ujung sana terlihat dua orang _staff_ berlarian mendekat, disusul oleh seorang pemuda berkaca mata dengan mimik wajah yang sangat khawatir.

Sayup-sayup Izuku mendengar Katsuki mendecakan lidahnya kesal.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya satu orang staff.

Izuku ingin menjawab, tetapi seseorang sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya dengan teriakan yang memekikan telinga.

"BAKUGOU-KUUUNNN!" Pemuda berkacamata itu menghampiri Katsuki dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia nyaris menabrak Katsuki kalau saja pemuda _ash-blo_ _nd_ itu tidak memiliki reflek cepat menghindar. "Kau ini, buat semua orang khawatir saja! Bagaimana bisa terjebak didalam lift begini disaat waktu latihan kita begitu mepet?"

Katsuki terlihat tidak ingin mengacuhkan pemuda itu, ia lalu mengambil kembali tas berisi gitarnya dan keluar dari lift. Baru setelahnya menjawab, "Berisik kau, _kuso megane_! Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada staff tolol disana? Bikin lift saja tidak becus!" dirinya memberi sedikit jeda sebelum meludah kesembarang tempat, "Cih," seraya memalingkan wajah.

"Benar juga!" si pemuda yang disebut Katsuki sebagai sosok _kacamata sialan_ itu menepuk tangannya tanda baru menyadari apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Ia lantas berniat menanyai salah satu _staff_ sebelum akhirnya mengurungkan niat tersebut tatkala terkejut melihat keberadaan pemuda lain yang sangat dikenalinya—pemuda mungil, dengan rambut keriting yang mengembang layaknya semak-semak disekitar rumahnya.

"Ah, Midoriya-kun?" panggilnya memastikan.

Yang dimaksud menolehkan wajahnya menghadap pemuda itu. "Iida-kun?"

Iida langsung mendekati Izuku dengan mimik tak kalah panik. Izuku sendiri baru sadar kalau pemuda yang sedari tadi bersama Katsuki adalah teman satu klub nya dulu di SMA—Iida Tenya, yang saat ini merupakan salah satu personil Plus Ultra pemegang kendali drum _aka_ drummer. Lagi-lagi kejadian tak terduga menghampiri Izuku. Ia bingung harus mengekspresikan wajahnya seperti apa saat ini. Meski sejujurnya Izuku tidak merasa sekaget itu saat melihat keberadaan Iida, mengingat Katsuki juga berada disini. Dan yang Izuku tahu, dilantai tiga ini memang ada studio musiknya. Maka kesimpulannya, sudah pasti mereka memiliki janji untuk berlatih bersama disana.

Namun ia tetap bertanya pada pemuda berkacama itu, atas dasar basa-basi belaka. "Sedang apa disini?"

Sayangnya Iida tidak memberi anggapan positif, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" ia memberi protes, wajahnya semakin terlihat serius. "Kau terjebak bersama Bakugou-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sama seperti respon Katsuki sebelumnya, Izuku tidak segera menjawab. Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang Iida maksud, Katsuki kini sudah berjalan menjauh seolah kejadian sebelumnya hanyalah angin lalu. Punggung tegapnya semakin tak terlihat ketika membelok ke persimpangan yang menurutnya merupakan lokasi studio musik. Ada perasaan aneh berdesir pilu di hati Izuku tatkala melihat itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa.

 _Baru saja—baru saja kita bisa saling bertutur kata..._

Iida yang melihat Izuku terdiam seperti sedang menerawang, mulai meyadarkan pemuda tersebut dengan menggerakan telapak tangannya naik turun tepat dihadapan Izuku, lalu memanggilnya lirih, "Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku sedikit terlonjak, "Eh, ah—ya... aku baik-baik saja, Iida-kun." Balasnya kembali menatap Iida.

"Baguslah!" Iida menepuk kedua bahu Izuku dengan keras. "Selagi kau ada disini, sebaiknya kau ikut saja denganku!"

Gestur memiringkan kepala Izuku berikan pada lawan bicaranya itu. "Hah?"

"Aku ada latihan sebentar habis ini, dan aku masih ingin banyak mengobrol denganmu setelah selesai latihan!" Jelas pemuda jangkung itu, memahami raut wajah Izuku yang mengkerut tak mengerti.

"Ee-eehh? Kenapa?"

"Loh? Karena tentu saja kita ini teman lama!"

Dan jawaban sepihak dari Iida tersebut sukses membuat Izuku kini tengah berada didalam studio musik—masih satu gedung dengan toko CD sebelumnya. Pemuda beriris senada dengan warna rambutnya itu benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Mereka memang teman lama, tetapi bukan berarti orang luar seperti Izuku bisa dengan mudah keluar-masuk studio _grup band_ yang ketenarannya tengah menuju puncak seperti ini! Bagaimana jika muncul rumor aneh? Atau bagaimana jika setelah ini Izuku benar-benar akan _dibunuh_ Katsuki? Seharusnya tadi dia pulang saja!

Menggeleng kencang dan menarik pemikirannya barusan, Izuku akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa panjang samping ruangan tersebut, dekat dengan pintu keluar studio. Netranya mulai fokus pada para personil Plus Ultra yang sedang berlatih disana. Bagaimanapun juga seharusnya Izuku bisa memanfaatkan kondisinya saat ini untuk mempertebal buku catatannya mengenai Katsuki. Dia juga mungkin bisa kembali bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda itu.

Benar. Seharusnya dia melakukan itu saja dari tadi. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali, bukan? Yah, walau sebenarnya sudah datang dua kali khusus untuknya, sih.

Izuku lalu menolehkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, mengalihkan perasaan gugupnya sebentar. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat ruang studio musik yang didominasi dengan warna cokelat dan emas itu, juga beberapa aksen bertema modern yang elegan, membuat siapa saja yang berada disana merasa nyaman. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap para personil Plus Ultra. Irisnya meneliti tiap-tiap eksistensi disana dengan khidmat seraya mulai mencatat bak informan lihai.

Mulai dari sosok Iida yang begitu serius ketika memainkan drumnya dibelakang personil lain. Lalu di sayap kanan ada pemuda bersurai merah _jabrik_ , sebagai _bassis_ yang diketahui bernama Kirishima Eijirou. Juga pemuda yang memiliki rambut dengan model _ombre_ unik yang sedang tenar ditahun itu dengan sebutan _'half hot, half cold'_ bernama Todoroki Shouto sebagai gitaris di sayap kiri. Dan yang terakhir tentu saja penglihatannya tak luput dari sosok Bakugou Katsuki selaku vocalist (yang menurutnya merupakan sosok paling mencolok diantara yang lain).

Mereka berempat tengah melantunkan dua-tiga lagu dan mengulanginya beberapa kali setiap terdengar nada sumbang atau semacamnya. Tanpa sadar terkadang Izuku turut kali bernyanyi, dan mulai berhenti setiap Katsuki melakukan _screaming_. Ia melakukan itu pun diiringi dengan gerakan mencatat, mulai dari hal sepele hingga yang paling mendetail sekalipun, seperti bentuk anting-anting yang dipakai Katsuki, postur tubuhnya (lagi), atau kedekatan pemuda itu terasa berlebih ketika bercakap bersama Kirishima—ah, Izuku baru kali ini melihat yang satu itu.

Namun, kegiatan menulisnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Ada pemandangan langka muncul mengusik indra penglihatan Izuku. Pemandangan itu berasal dari sang vocalist yang mendadak saja melepas kemeja hitamnya tanpa aba-aba, hingga personil lain otomatis menghentikan kegiatan mereka tanpa disuruh. Reflek cepat, Izuku menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia sangat malu melihat Katsuki saat ini tengah menjadi _half naked_. Tetapi jari-jarinya saling terpisah memberi ruang luas diantara kedua matanya. Barangkali Izuku memang malu tetapi masih ingin melihat.

Dan kejadian itu tentu saja terjadi bukan tanpa alasan. Keributan akibat hal sepele mulai menggema di penjuru studio.

Katsuki menghampiri pemuda bersurai _half hot-half cold_ disamping kirinya, sontak berteriak, "KAU! Sudah kubilang untuk mengatur suhu AC-nya dengan benar, kan!?" Kemeja hitamnya ia lempar kesembarang tempat, nyaris mengenai wajah tampan Todoroki. "Ini benar-benar panas! Brengsek!"

Todoroki membalas setelah menyimpan gitarnya ketempat aman. Mewaspadai sikap liar Katsuki yang—barangkali kambuh, dan menghancurkan segala hal yang ada. Dia lalu memberikan tatapan datar yang menantang pada pemuda pirang itu. "Kenapa harus aku lagi? Aku bukan _staff_ pengatur AC pribadimu, loh, Bakugou." Ujarnya sarkas.

"HAAH?! Apa kau bilang?!"

Sebelum kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Iida turun dari singgasananya dan melerai mereka berdua—terlebih pada Katsuki. "STOP, Bakugou-kun. Stop! Lagipula hari ini yang kebagian _piket_ bukan Todoroki-kun!" tangannya ia silangkan diantara dua eksistensi.

Todoroki mundur satu langkah. "Iya benar."

Katsuki menatap Iida pelik sambil kembali memberikan bentuk protesan ucapan ' _hah_ ' panjang.

Yang sedari tadi _menonton_ di sofa lantas memekik ngeri, begitu melihat pemuda yang dikaguminya itu kembali dalam mode seram. Izuku bahkan sempat saling bertukar pandang dengan Katsuki walau hanya sekilas.

Omong-omong soal masalah _piket_ ini, Izuku tahu sedikit permasalahan itu dari beberapa majalah yang menyorot fakta-fakta unik Plus Ultra. Seingatnya semua personil tersebut memang memiliki semacam kebiasaan bersih-bersih bergilir, dimana mereka menyamainya dengan _jadwal piket_ , dalam keadaan dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka berada. Yang tidak diingat Izuku hanyalah jangka waktu _piket_ satu personil itu berapa lama, dan selalu berurutan ataukah tidak. Namun melihat keributan yang terjadi saat ini, sepertinya Katsuki sedikit lupa—sama halnya dengan Izuku, maka dia agak keliru telah menyalahkan Todoroki.

Sang _bassis_ yang sejak tadi hanya diam, mulai angkat bicara, "Aku, Bakugou. Aku yang _piket_." Aku Kirishima.

Sosok paling beringas disana seketika menoleh dramatis, seolah baru saja mendengar berita paling menjengkelkan sejagat raya. Berdasarkan pengamatan Izuku, sepertinya Kirishima memang sengaja menahan diri untuk jujur karena ingin melihat Katsuki marah-marah konyol seperti ini. Mungkin semacam kesenangan pribadi? Kirishima lalu mendekati pemuda _ash-_ _blond_ itu dan merangkulnya sok akrab.

"Aku lupa mengaturnya tadi. Hahaha!" Katsuki merasa telinganya mendadak dimasuki virus akibat tawa menggelegar itu. "Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu sekarang. Aku haus tahu. Masalah AC nanti sajalah sehabis kita minum-minum." Lanjut Kirishima santai.

"Ck." Tanpa diduga, Katsuki mengiyakan dengan melepas rangkulan pemuda itu kasar. Ia lalu mengambil kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam di dalam tasnya yang lain dan memakainya tanpa hitungan menit.

Izuku memperhatikan kejadian aneh itu tanpa berkedip. _Eh, oh... apa mereka sedekat itu?_

Dia lalu melihat Iida mendadak menghampiri sofanya dengan langkah lebar—bersama Todoroki yang mengekori dibelakang, juga Kirishima yang menyusul kemudian, sementara Katsuki... Terlihat diam saja ditempat.

"Eeh... kau sudah selesai, Iida-kun?" tanya Izuku hati-hati, tahu bahwa sebenarnya latihan itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yang ditanya memberi senyum singkat, "sepertinya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat," balasnya lirih, Iida langsung membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam menghadap Izuku, "maaf! Kalau tahu begini aku tak seharusnya mengajakmu kemari sampai menunggu begini bosan, Midoriya-kun!"

Kirishima dan Todoroki (atau mungkin juga Katsuki) serempak memandang pemuda berkacamata itu. Sebelumnya terkejut, kemudian merasa maklum. Dalam pikiran mereka terbentuk kesimpulan yang sama, _yah, begitulah Iida._

Izuku jadi merasa canggung dimintai maaf begitu. Lagipula dia tidak merasa bosan sama sekali, malah merasa beruntung dapat secara langsung melihat band terkenal ini sedang berlatih.

"Tidak masalah kok, Iida-kun." Izuku perlahan berdiri dan menegakan Iida yang masih juga merunduk dalam. "Jangan begini, aku mohon. Tak apa kok kalau harus menunggumu beberapa jam lagi. Besok juga kurasa tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Masih banyak waktuku untuk istirahat, dan tentu saja waktu kita untuk mengobrol juga banyak." Diberikannya senyum paling tulus saat Iida sudah menatapnya kembali.

Kirishima dan Todoroki (lagi, kali ini tanpa Katsuki), memberi tatapan berbinar ketika mendengar ungkapan Izuku. Yang bersurai _crimson_ bahkan sampai menarik Izuku dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Hebat!" Puji Kirishima—kalau boleh secara berlebih, pemuda itu sampai melompat kegirangan. "Kau ini sangat setia kawan! Benar-benar tipikal pria sejati!"

"Temanmu ini sangat berharga, Iida." Bahkan Todoroki pun turut berkomentar, tak ada yang menduganya. "Siapa namanya tadi?"

Perlahan semburat merah muda terbit di wajah manis Izuku. Dipuji begitu oleh para personil band yang dikaguminya tentu memiliki gejolak tersendiri didalam hatinya. Apalagi kalau pujian itu diberikan oleh sang vokalis favoritnya juga... Meski hal tersebut tentu sangat mustahil terjadi.

"Ah, aku Midoriya," Izuku merespon, lalu menunduk sopan. "Midoriya Izuku."

"Nah, Midoriya!" Kirishima langsung merangkul Izuku seperti halnya dengan Katsuki, "Kita mau beli minum dulu, kau mau ikut atau disini saja?"

Tentu saja mau, lagipula sejak tadi ia sedikit merasakan tenggorokannya yang mengering setelah diam-diam ikut bernyanyi bersama.

Namun belum sempat Izuku memberi jawaban, dari ujung studio tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benda terjatuh, yang kemudian memberi efek suara melengking keseluruh penjuru. Empat kepala disana lantas menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara—pada tempat Katsuki berdiri. Ada mikrofon tergeletak begitu saja disana. Antara sengaja dijatuhkan, atau tanpa sengaja tertendang.

Seketika hening menggerogoti benak semuanya.

"Oi. Kirishima." Sosok bersurai pirang berbisik keras kemudian. Kedua tangannya disimpan rapi didalam saku celana. Ia perlahan mendekati empat orang lain yang tengah berdiri mematung karena terkejut, terlebih lagi yang bersurai kehijauan. Atmosfir dalam ruangan itu menjadi sangat berat.

Kirishima yang sebelumnya dipanggil, melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap Izuku.

"Belikan aku es kopi seperti biasanya." Lanjut Katsuki setelah kakinya sudah tepat berada dihadapan Kirishima. "Dua. Kalau perlu belikan aku juga permen pereda sakit tenggorokan." Dirinya sekilas melempar tatapan pada Izuku.

"Loh? Kau tidak jadi ikut, Baku—AAW!"

Katsuki menendang pinggang Kirishima mencegah pemuda itu memberi banyak protes. Bersamaan dengan itu, dengan gerak cepat dirinya mendorong dua personil lain keluar dari studio. Disusul dengan Kirishima yang dikeluarkan paling terakhir.

Alih-alih memberikan penjelasan ketika melihat ketiga orang yang merupakan anggota grup bandnya itu menatap kebingungan, Katsuki malah memberi kesan menyeramkan ketika berada diantara pintu yang nyaris ditutupnya, dan menatap tiga manusia tak berasalah itu dengan tajam.

" _Yang lama_." Sang vokalis berujar dingin. "Jangan kembali sebelum aku memberi izin."

"A-Apa maksud—"

Dan _klik_. Pintu studio dikunci rapat. Sukses membuat tiga sosok disana kembali mematung tidak percaya. Bahkan kesempatan bertanya saja tidak diberikannya barang sebentar.

Dalam beberapa detik ketiga orang anggota Plus Ultra itu saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan tersebut secara serempak kearah pintu studio.

Ragu-ragu, Kirishima mengawali perbincangan, merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang kembali menyeruak. "Kalau Bakugou sudah menginginkan privasi dengan seseorang seperti itu lagi," dia meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "Masa artinya..."

Iida reflek menutup mulut Kirishima dengan kedua tangannya, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin Midoriya-kun seorang _penguntit_!"—guna mencegah prasangka buruk tersebut muncul dari mulut Kirishima. Meski jadinya dia yang harus mengatakan kenyataan yang baginya mustahil itu.

"Tapi kalau benar begitu, Bakugou akan melakukan _hal_ _itu_ lagi ya?" Todoroki tanpa sadar memperpanas suasana.

Namun dua eksistensi disana diam membisu, merasa tenggorokan mereka tercekat oleh sesuatu yang mengganggu. Mereka tidak berani memberi respon apapun, karena pernyataan Todoroki tersebut memang benar adanya. Diakui oleh mereka secara _inplisit_ dengan anggukan singkat yang sangat kaku. Dengan tatapan penyesalan, mereka memandangi kembali satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk disana dan memberikan pemikiran yang sama—kalau saat ini, Izuku _tengah dalam bahaya_.

* * *

X_X_X

* * *

Kalau boleh Izuku berharap, detik ini juga ia ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan super. Seperti halnya kekuatan _One for All_ milik _All Might_ , karakter dalam film favoritnya itu. Barangkali kekuatan itu dapat menghancurkan pintu bercat putih dihadapannya dengan satu kali tinju, _barangkali_ , atau tidak sama sekali. _Tidak, tidak_ , tapi kali ini Izuku benar-benar ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan itu. _Ya Tuhan_ _,_ _tolong kali ini saja_ _selamatkan_ _lah_ _aku,_ _aku mohon,_ _selamatkanla_ _h ak_ _—_

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu?"

Izuku sudah tidak peduli jika lehernya terasa sangat sakit akibat menoleh terlalu cepat kearah suara berat Katsuki, karena saat ini yang dipedulikannya hanyalah _nasib hidupnya._ Bagaimanapun juga ini terlalu cepat, harapannya terlalu cepat terkabul untuk bisa saling bercakap dengan Katsuki, terlebih kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini!

"Err—itu… aku ingin ikut bersama mereka membeli minum?" sahutnya dengan nada bertanya. Izuku sadar betul kalau saat ini posturnya terlihat sangat kaku dan _aneh_.

Katsuki memberi tatapan remeh, "Heeeh.. Jadi setelah kau seenaknya kemari, sekarang malah ingin kabur begitu saja?"

Izuku membalas dengan memberi tatapan nanar, tidak berani memberi respon apapun terhadap kesimpulan itu.

"Lantas kenapa tidak sejak awal saja kau pergi? Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah memberi kesempatan besar padamu, loh."

Jujur saja, bahkan niat kemari saja Izuku tidak punya. Salahkan mantan satu teman klubnya itu—atau salahkan saja sekalian pada takdir kurang ajar ini.

Dan karena tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari pihak yang diajak bicara, Katsuki melanjutkan ocehannya sambil mendudukan diri diatas sofa. Kepalanya ia angkat sedikit, dan kakinya ia silangkan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Katsuki memberi gestur angkuh, seolah dialah yang saat ini berkuasa.

Izuku menggeleng lemah, tidak ingin memperburuk mood Katsuki.

"Ah, ya tentu saja," Pemuda _ash-blond_ itu tiba-tiba saja mengambil _suatu benda_ yang tergeletak disamping sofanya, dan membaca isinya secara acak. "Dengan datang kemari kau bisa kembali mencatat hal-hal seperti _ini_ , huh?"

Bola mata Izuku seketika melebar, sangat lebar, sampai ia merasa akan menjatuhkannya saat itu juga—ketika menyadari yang dipegang Katsuki adalah buku catatannya, catatan bernomor tigabelas miliknya yang berisi semua hal tentang seseorang bernama Bakugou Katsuki dari luar maupun dalam! Bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh itu menyimpannya disana?!

Izuku menjerit tertahan.

"Wah," Katsuki tertawa miris ketika membaca salah satu topik. "Sungguh menjijikan. Kau bahkan tahu bagian tubuh mana yang pertama kali aku basuh ketika mandi—"

Izuku kali ini menjerit histeris.

Persetan dengan nyawanya, ia langsung berlari mendekat kearah sofa yang diduduki Katsuki dan berusaha merebut kembali buku catatan sakral tersebut dari tangan pemuda itu. Rasa takutnya seketika lenyap, karena saat ini hal yang paling penting bukan lagi nasib hidupnya, tetapi nasib isi buku (dan hargadiri) nya!

 _Kenapa dari sekian banyak topik, yang terbaca oleh Katsuki harus bagian tubuhnya ketika mandi?_ _!_

Namun, memang pada dasarnya Katsuki memiliki tingkat kegesitan lebih tinggi dari orang pada umumnya, upaya Izuku untuk merebut kembali bukunya itu berakhir sia-sia.

Entah sengaja atau berdasarkan naluri alamiah, Katsuki berulang kali berhasil menghindari gerakan tangan Izuku yang membabi buta tersebut untuk meraih buku yang digenggamnya itu.

Izuku nyaris saja menangis, "Bakugou-kun! To-tolong kembalikan itu!" Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna akibat rasa malunya mengingat Katsuki telah mengetahui sebagian isi buku terlarang itu.

Katsuki terkekeh, betapa ia ingin sekali mengasihani penguntit bodohnya itu, dan mengingatkan bahwa pemuda itu tak akan pernah bisa merebut catatannya jika cara merebutnya saja begini lambat dan terlalu terburu-buru.

Katsuki mengangkat buku catatan itu keatas ketika Izuku terlihat akan merebutnya dari samping, "Percuma saja," ujarnya pongah, "Gerakanmu itu terlalu mudah dibaca, dasar bod—!?" Namun, Katsuki sedikit salah memprediksi. Kalau boleh dihitung, hari ini sudah dua kali dia melakukan kesalahan, seperti sebelumnya tuduhannya terhadap Todoroki. Dan sekarang, lelaki bersurai keriting itu ternyata tidak sebodoh dan selambat dugaannya.

Tangan Izuku kali ini berhasil meraih buku yang sebelumnya diangkat Katsuki tinggi-tinggi keatas kepalanya. Pemuda bersurai keriting itu segera menjauh dan memunggungi Katsuki seraya memeluk bukunya erat-erat. Melihat hal tersebut, tentu saja Katsuki menjadi geram. Satu-persatu urat kemarahannya memenuhi wajahnya. Dirinya tidak rela dibuat 'kalah' oleh pemuda sialan yang telah berani-beraninya menyimpan berbagai macam hal pribadinya itu tanpa izin.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" dia merogoh sesuatu dalam kantung celananya setelah berteriak, lalu meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Izuku dengan cepat, ketika Izuku kembali membalikan badan menghadap Katsuki saat mendengar teriakan itu.

Izuku panik bukan main, dia ditarik kasar dan didudukan dengan posisi menyamping diatas pangkuan Katsuki, bersamaan dengan leher mulusnya yang seketika menjadi tawanan sebuah pisau _cutter_ yang digenggam erat oleh pemuda bermanik merah terang itu. Sekali lagi, pisau _cutter_.

 _Da-dari mana benda itu berasal?!_

Pikiran Izuku sudah tidak bisa peduli lagi dengan posisi duduk yang membuat mereka dua kali lipat jauh lebih _intim_ dibanding insiden dalam lift. Karena saat ini, nyawanya benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk. Izuku benar-benar akan dibunuh!

"Ba-Baku—"

"Diam!" Katsuki membentak. Izuku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencegah ujung _cutter_ tersebut menancap lehernya.

Namun, ujung-ujungnya Izuku tidak bisa mengotrol rasa cemasnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Katsuki seraya memberi protes, "Tu-tunggu dulu, Bakugou-kun! Jangan lakukan hal ini!" Tidak peduli seperti apa kedekatan wajah mereka saat ini. "Ka-kalau kau membunuhku sekarang, bagaimana dengan nasib karirmu, teman-temanmu, atau bahkan keluargamu nanti—AH!"—yang seketika membuatnya merasa menyesal telah berkata begitu, karena sensasi dingin dari ujung _cutter_ sekarang sudah menyayat kulit lehernya yang mulus. Perlahan, dengan _sangat_ menyakitkan.

"Dasar keras kepala." Katsuki mendesis. Dia memandangi cairan merah pekat dileher Izuku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak. Dari sebelumnya hanya berbentuk segores kemerahan, kini menjadi tetesan darah segar yang meluncur hingga menodai baju yang dikenakan sang korban. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu dalam, itu hanya sayatan yang tidak terlalu besar, maupun kecil. Namun memberi efek luar biasa perih bagi Izuku, karena diiringi pula dengan rasa syoknya mengetahui bahwa Katsuki memang tidak akan segan menusuknya kapan saja.

Izuku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Air matanya perlahan membanjiri wajahnya ketika memikirkan kalau hari ini nyawanya akan habis oleh orang yang paling dikaguminya itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram erat kaus yang dikenakan Katsuki, bersandar di atas bahu kekar pemuda itu, menahan perih yang semakin lama mempengaruhi otot tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

"Kacchan…" Sayup-sayup Izuku bergumam sangat pelan, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini…" dia memaksakan diri walaupun tenggorokannya kini terasa sangat sakit. Kalau saja dia bisa memahami betul seperti apa _mood_ Katsuki sebelumnya, sifat nekadnya tadi mungkin bisa ia kendalikan. Ah. Mungkin takdir memang mengharuskannya mati hari ini. Tapi kalau boleh, sebelum mati Izuku ingin mendengar Katsuki memanggil namanya... Atau barangkali mereka bisa saling menyebut nama masing-masing, saling bertukar nomor ponsel atau email... atau… atau—

"Kau menyebutku begitu lagi." Tiba-tiba saja Katsuki berkomentar. Izuku nyaris saja menjatuhkan diri kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Huh? A-apa?"

"Itu." Katsuki menyahut. "Nama itu lagi." Kali ini Izuku menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia bersandar seenaknya, dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Katsuki. "Jadi setelah begini, kau ingin sok akrab denganku, begitu?" Lanjut Katsuki.

 _Lagi_? Berarti Katsuki sudah mendengar panggilan itu sejak didalam lift?

"E-eh, maksudmu karena aku menyebutmu dengan sebutan 'Kacchan'?"

Katsuki tidak memberi jawaban. Dalam beberapa detik, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bersuara. Izuku malah mendengar suara nyaring dari _cutter_ yang sepertinya dijatuhkan atau barangkali dilempar. Dia ingin melihat, tapi hal tersebut nihil dilakukannya sesaat setelah tangan Katsuki menarik rambut keritingnya kebelakang, melempar kepalanya untuk mendongkak keatas. Pekikan tertahan meluncur dari tenggorokan Izuku. Lehernya kali ini terekspos, memberi rasa sakit dua kali lipat karena sayatan yang semakin terbuka lebar.

Ingin Izuku kembali meneriakan protes, namun sensasi lembut yang tiba-tiba mendarat dilehernya membuat Izuku kehilangan kata-kata, membisu, mematung, dan bingung, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Katsuki _saat ini_.

Bukan karena helai demi helai rambut Katsuki yang menggelitik kulit lehernya, bukan juga posisi Katsuki yang kini _memeluknya,_ tetapi karena sentuhan lembut dari _bibir_ —ya, bibir pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba menciumi lukanya dengan perlahan. Seolah luka tersebut akan segera menghilang dengan melakukan itu.

"…A-apa yang—nngh!?" Izuku tersentak. Dia semakin dibuat tidak paham dengan perlakuan Katsuki setelahnya, dikejutkan dengan sapuan hangat yang basah kali ini, menandakan bukan dengan bibir saja namun lidah pun tak luput dari sentuhan yang diberikan Katsuki. Otot lembek itu menari-nari diatas kulitnya, bergerak sehalus bulu, menghapus semua bercak darah yang menetes sebelumnya seolah likuid kemerahan itu merupakan santapan terakhir bagi Katsuki saat ini.

" _H-haa_ —!" Izuku mengejang kesakitan saat sapuan lidah Katsuki berpindah tepat pada luka sayatan di sudut lehernya. Rasa perih seketika terasa menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Ia menggeleng-geleng panik, berharap Katsuki segera menghentikan _kegiatan_ menjilatnya. "…Ba-baku—tunggu—hnnggh—" Pikiran jernih Izuku mengkeruh, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari perlakuan Katsuki, yang bisa dicernanya saat ini hanya rasa pedih pada lukanya dan hatinya dan jantungnya—yang menggebu-gebu tidak wajar. _Kenapa_ _disaat begini_ _aku… aku—_

"Oi—kenapa malah nangis lagi?" Mendengar ucapan Katsuki, Izuku baru menyadari kalau ia memejamkan matanya dan menangis. Sekarang Izuku malah menatap balik Katsuki dengan tatapan bingung.

"Te-Tentu saja karena sakit, bodoh!" Izuku reflek membentak. Dia tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya yang membuat Katsuki naik pitam telah dikatai bodoh begitu.

"Haah?! Aku menjilatmu untuk meminimalisir infeksi pada lukanya, sialan!"

Izuku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jawaban itu. Dia menggeleng gemas. "Aku tahu—tapi, kalau begitu kenapa kau melukaiku?!"

Katsuki mendecakkan lidahnya, "Sesukaku saja!"

"A—apa?!" Kali ini Katsuki membungkam Izuku dengan mengangkatnya dan mengubah posisi pangkuan. Yang sebelumnya menyamping, menjadi membelakangi dirinya. Dengan sigap Katsuki mendekap Izuku dari belakang, mencegah pemuda itu melarikan diri. Jantung Izuku dibuat melompat karena posisi ini. "Ba-Baku—kenapa kau—kau mau apa lagi?!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak lekas menjawab, dia membalas dengan mengigit indra pendengaran Izuku, membuat si empunya merintih kesakitan. "Berisik!" Katsuki memberi peringatan. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara rendah, "Berhenti mengoceh tidak jelas. _Mendesah sajalah_."

"Hah? E-EH?!" disela-sela kelinglungannya, Izuku mencengkram tangan Katsuki yang memeluknya, menahan sensasi aneh yang kembali Katsuki berikan tanpa aba-aba—menciumi dan menjilati permukaan kulit Izuku dengan terlalu banyak— _terlalu banyak_ diantara telinganya dan kemudian menurun pada tengkuk lehernya seraya mengendus-endus sensual. Izuku merinding panik. Merasa tidak tahan—atau terlebih merasa tidak paham.

 _A-apa ini? Kenapa Bakugou-kun melakukan ini?_

Sentuhan Katsuki tidak berhenti disitu saja. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Izuku, bergerak melalui perut, beranjak naik hingga tulang selangka, kemudian berhenti pada satu titik, dimana saat itu _alarm_ tanda bahaya bagi Izuku seketika berdering keras dalam otaknya.

Izuku spontan meronta, Ketika Katsuki mencoba memastikan area dadanya itu dengan gerakan memijat, "T-t-tu-tunggu dulu, Bakugou-kun! A-apa yang—" dia mencakari tangan Katsuki, "Ja-jangan! Disitu—nnhh—jangaan—ngh…" namun sayang, pemuda yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk berhenti. Katsuki malah semakin mempererat dekapannya terhadap Izuku menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedang yang kanan dengan gesit mulai menyingkirkan sweater hijau Izuku yang menggangu, dan secara bertahap melepas kancing kemejanya hingga perut. Setelah apa yang Katsuki inginkan terekspos sempurna, ia tidak membuang waktu dengan langsung mengarahkan jari-jarinya pada tonjolan di dada Izuku, hingga satu sentuhan memelintir membuat pemuda dipangkuannya itu mendesah tertahan. "Nnhhn—aahh—!"

Katsuki menyeringai, terkekeh. "Aha." Dan berbisik sensual, "Sensitif, huh? Kau seperti perempuan saja."

Izuku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Semua ini sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak tahu kalau sensasi yang didapat dengan diperlakukan seperti ini bisa menjadi sangat hebat. Dengan hanya merasakan hangat tubuh Katsuki yang mendekapnya, sentuhan-sentuhan lembutnya, atau suara merdu vokalis itu tepat pada telinganya, sudah membuat Izuku begini _mabuk_ , dan sampai tidak sadar sejak kapan bagian bawahnya itu menyempit dengan menyakitkan. Izuku merasa dirinya sudah gila.

Dia bahkan sampai terengah, dan berulang kali meliukkan tubuhnya kebelakang setiap Katsuki kembali memanjakan area dadanya dengan sesekali memijat dan mencubit dan menarik puting yang kini sudah mengeras—hingga ia merasa terbuai dengan segala sentuhan sensual itu.

"Nnggh—B-Baku— _Katsuki_ —!"

"Apa?" Katsuki menyahut santai. Dia memperhatikan wajah Izuku dari samping yang saat ini tengah bersandar dipundaknya dengan ekspresi menggoda, matanya yang sayu nyaris menangis dan rona merah yang menghiasi seluruh lekuk wajah pemuda itu. _Sial, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berekspresi begitu—_

"Kenapa kau—nnhh..." Izuku berusaha menjawab. Sekalipun bibir Katsuki kini tengah menciumi rahang dan tulang pipinya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Ini—sangat—aah-aneh."

Dan Katsuki membalas acuh, "Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan saja sendiri?"

 _Ja-Jawaban macam apa itu!?_

"Ja-jangan bilang kau ingin melecehkanku dulu—nnhh—sebelum membunuhku?!"

Katsuki memberi senyum tak bersalah, "Mungkin juga seperti itu."

 _Eh?_

Izuku tertohok, dia tidak menyangka pernyataan asalnya itu ditanggapi positif oleh Katsuki. _Mungkin juga_? Tapi kalau diteliti lagi, mana mungkin Katsuki dengan mudahnya melecehkan seseorang seperti ini jika tidak dengan alasan kuat semacam _'karena kau sudah menguntitku, maka aku akan menyetubuhimu sebelum mati'._ Lagipula dia tidak mengenal Izuku selain kenyataan bahwa dia merupakan seorang penguntit itu sendiri. Izuku sudah salah paham!

"Nnggh—tidak, hentikan ini Bakugou-kun!"

Ingin dia mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa bukan berarti sebagai fans berat Katsuki, dirinya bisa dengan seenaknya dilecehkan seperti ini! Izuku sama sekali tidak merasa senang, karena ia tahu, pemuda bermarga Bakugou itu melakukan ini bukan karena dia menyukainya, tetapi karena (mungkin saja) marah padanya!

"Ka-kalau mau bunuh—bunuh saja a-aku sekara—aanh!" Izuku masih saja bersikeras menentang, namun tangan Katsuki malah semakin tidak terkendali. Kedua tangannya sekarang bergantian memelintir dada Izuku, dan tidak henti-hentinya Katsuki juga memberi banyak tanda pada tengkuk lehernya. "Tidaak… Aku tidak ingin—nnhh—seperti ini!"

Tetapi lama-lama Katsuki jengah juga mendengar teriakan penolakan dari pemuda bersurai keriting itu. Ia akhirnya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, sambil bertanya, "Kau sebegitu inginnya mati ditanganku?"

Izuku mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"—juga ingin aku menghentikan ini?" Katsuki mengecup pipi Izuku sekali, yang bersangkutan tercengang. Namun anggukan mantap tetap diberikan Izuku.

"Kau yakin?" mata Katsuki menangkap tonjolan pada celana Izuku, dan menyentuh _benda_ itu segera, "Padahal kau sudah _sekeras_ ini." Dia sengaja melakukannya karena barangkali Izuku akan berubah pikiran.

Dan dengan susah payah Izuku menahan suara anehnya meluncur melalui tenggorokan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. _Kenapa Katsuki harus menyadari perubahan pada bagian itu?!_ Ia menggeleng-geleng, dan mengangguk-angguk frustasi. Berisyarat bahwa ia tetap ingin berhenti, tidak peduli dengan sentuhan tangan besar Katsuki sudah berpindah pada area vitalnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Katsuki berhenti, dorongan kasar ia berikan pada Izuku sampai membuat pemuda itu berdiri. "Aku akan menyudahinya hari ini."

Seketika jantung Izuku berpacu tiga kali lipat saat melihat Katsuki juga berdiri menghadap dirinya. "H-huh?"

"Tapi," pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Izuku itu mencengkram bahunya kencang, "Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan melakukannya lagi." Katsuki menatap Izuku dingin.

"E-eh, a-apa?"

Izuku merasakan tangan kanan Katsuki menjauhi bahunya, "Jadi, sampai jumpa besok siang—" Dan seketika tengkuknya seperti dihantam keras, hingga pandangannya perlahan berkunang—

"—Midoriya Izuku."

—kemudian menggelap.

.

Tbc

* * *

a/n

Waaa maaf banget baru sempet publish. :''

Sebagai permohonan maaf, chapter ini saya perpanjang.. dan tanpa sadar jebol 4k words lebih. Semoga nggak kerasa maksa alurnya ;-;

Btw, Officialy Izuku beneran tau dan nyatet bagian tubuh pertama yang dibasuh Katsuki pas lagi mandi dibuku catatannya. Saya kaget pas tau fakta ini dari _manga_ **boku no hero academia smash!** X''DD

Terus kenapa Kirishima? Seharusnya personil satu lagi emang Aizawa-sensei. Tapi rasanya kurang pas kalo muncul disini sebagai personil, abisnya doi terlalu tua /dipenggal. Jadi saya ganti sama _baby redriot_.

Dan karena ini _normal life AU_ yang otomatis gak ada _quirk,_ keanehan pada rambut Todoroki saya sebut sebagai model _ombre_ kekinian(?) karena _ombre_ itu ngecat setengah rambut kan (di kasus Todoroki modelnya beneran setengah ngecat) atau apalah karena saya sendiri bingung.

* * *

Balasan review :

 **Shin Aoi** : Makasih yaaa XD ini sudah dilanjut :))

 **niarshiu** : iyaaa nanti mereka bakal anu-anu(?) kok XD

: sama! Walau saya suka juga sama pairing lain, tapi Katsudeku emang paling top XD ini sudah dilanjut XD iya, dimana-mana _doujinshi_ maupun _fanart_ banjir sama tododeku dan kiribaku, jadi kurang asupan katsudeku nya :''))

 **Hikaru Rikou** : wahahaha makasih XD

 **Febby Anastacia** : Ini sudah dilanjut XD deku keliatan maso ya? Padahal nggak ada maksud bikin dia keliatan begitu. Aduh X"DD

 **Dartz** & **nathaniela0911:** ini sudah dilanjut XD dibaca ya XD

 **Dun :** makasih XD wah, tapi disini Kacchan saya jadikan seme, maaf ya :'''

 **Tekoteko :** saya bangun tengah malem satu jam setelah kamu review, dan langsung ngebut ngetik bagian ending X'D waah makasih ya, itu personil plus ultra sudah dijelaskan dichapter ini XD silakan baca XD

* * *

Big thanks buat kalian yang mau nyempetin review, fav dan follow. Itu semua benar-benar sangat berarti buat saya /peluk-kecup-basah(?)

Tapi, walau plotnya sudah sampai chap 4, takutnya saya tetep lama publish lagi, jadi saya kasih sedikit spoiler untuk fanfic ini. Eeh tapi lebih ke _pairing_ yang ada sih. Jadi selain **KatsuDeku** , nanti ada **harem!deku** , dan **harem!kirishima**. Tapi pairing inti tetap **KatsuDeku** ya, Hehe.

S _ee you again!_


	3. Chapter 3

REPOST.

Gomen minna, setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata ada banyak words yang _hilang_ entah kenapa, dan itu ngaruh banget ke kalimatnya jadi kerasa janggal. Jadi maaf sebesar-sebesarnya karena ketidak telitian saya ini. Saya harap kalian masih berkenan untuk membaca ulang lagi.

Makasih atas pengertiannya.

* * *

My Hero Academia©Horikoshi Kohei

Only You©Rhelzaou

 **Band AU. College AU.**

 **Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku**

Drama, romance.

Warn! OOC. Typos.

Don't like, don't read.

Save Rated for now.

* * *

 **Ch 3.**

Lalulalang beberapa kerumunan orang saat itu mengalihkan perhatian seorang pemuda bersurai _ash-blond_. Bukan maksud dirinya memiliki hobi sebagai pengamat, hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang saja. irisnya menatap bosan pada gedung kampus—tempat dirinya menempuh perguruan tinggi—yang berjajar tinggi, bagai menjulang sampai langit. Berhubung dia memang sedang berada ditingkat paling bawah lokasi, yang otomatis membuatnya sesekali mendongkak hanya untuk memperhatikan itu. Namun tetap saja, rasa bosannya bahkan sudah melebihi langit itu sendiri.

Sebenarnya, selama ini _menunggu_ adalah hal biasa bagi Katsuki—setelah dia banyak berlatih menahan emosi. Dia cukup tahu diri, usianya yang kini sudah menginjak kepala dua tidak seharusnya bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Lagi pula, itu sedikit mempengaruhi harga dirinya sebagai seorang musisi profesional.

Namun lain halnya dengan hari ini. Walaupun dia tahu betul dengan jadwal _teman jabriknya_ itu sama padat dengan dirinya, tetap saja ia menekankan bahwa hari ini merupakan pengecualian, _pengecualian besar._

"Aku tidak ingin tahu, yang jelas kau harus sudah _standby_ disini, setelah jadwal kuliah terakhirku selesai." Begitu titahnya dalam telepon, sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan wawancara kali ini cepat selesai. Tapi kenapa, Bakugou?" Kirishima menyahut bingung. Tentu saja, karena biasanya Katsuki selalu menunggu dirinya yang mengabari lebih dulu jika sudah bisa _menjemput_.

"Itu tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat sampai disini dan bawa aku pulang." Dan dengan keputusan sepihak dari Katsuki beserta putusnya sambungan telepon, seharusnya Kirishima bisa mengerti dan menurutinya untuk datang tepat waktu, pukul satu siang nanti.

 _Seharusnya begitu_ —pikir Katsuki. Tapi sampai saat ini pun, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tak kunjung menampakan diri. Bahkan dia tidak juga datang setelah setengah jam lewat.

"Si brengsek Kirishima itu—" ia menggerutu tidak sabaran, "Kubunuh dia kalau sampai telat tiga puluh menit lagi!"

Dua makhluk lain, yang sebenarnya sudah bersama Katsuki sejak awal perkuliahan, hingga akhir saat ini mereka singgah disalah satu kedai kantin, hanya bisa menatap ngeri dan bingung secara bersamaan.

Yang bersurai gelap memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau, Bakugou? Tidak seperti dirimu biasanya." Pemuda itu diketahui bernama Sero Hanta, salah satu pengikut—kalau tidak bisa dibilang sebagai sahabatnya—Katsuki, berhubung dia sebenarnya agak-agak malas mengakui.

Sayangnya pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas decihan oleh sosok yang bersangkutan.

Namun, satu celetukan dari pemuda lain yang memiliki surai pirang cerah, berhasil membuat Katsuki menoleh cepat, "APA?!" dan memberikan aura lebih mencekam dari pada sebelumnya.

Kaminari Denki—nama pemuda pirang itu—mengulangi ucapannya karena mengira Katsuki tidak mendengarkan. "Ya—aku tadi bilang, barangkali kau sedang dalam masa-masanya datang bulan kan, Bakugo—" satu cengkraman kuat pada kerah bajunya seketika membuatnya tersedak. "I-IYA IYA!" Kaminari terbatuk keras, "MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERCANDA LAGI!"

Sero hanya bisa memberi desahan panjang dan menggeleng pasrah, merasa bodoh dengan tingkah Kaminari yang seperti itu. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak peka kalau situasi mereka saat ini sudah diantara _hidup dan mati_.

Setelahnya, Katsuki melepas cengkraman itu tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi aura intimidasi. Dia sedikit merubah posisi duduknya, dan mulai menatap dua temannya itu dari seberang meja.

Sebelum memberikan sepatah dua patah pertanyaanatau mungkin saja _umpatan_ , ia mengangkat satu tangannya keatas, untuk memanggil salah satu pegawai kantin.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian ini sangat bodoh," Ujarnya disela memesan satu cangkir kopi, "terutama kau, muka bodoh." Katsuki menunjuk Kaminari yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?!"

Katsuki cepat-cepat mengusir pegawai wanita yang dipanggilnya tadi untuk segera pergi, lantaran mulai meminta hal aneh semacam tanda tangan.

Kaminari mengernyit, "Kau yang bodoh, sudah mengabaikan wanita cantik itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Tukas Katsuki cepat. "Seharusnya kalau salah satu dari kalian ini punya _otak,"_ dia memberi penekanan sadis, "bantu aku untuk menghubungi Kirishima! Padahal kalian ini temannya juga, kan?!"

"Bagaimana bisa kami tahu kau ingin menghubunginya, bicara pada kami saja tidak!" Kaminari balas membuang muka. Terkadang dia juga tidak habis pikir, teman pemarahnya ini seringkali bersikap tidak masuk akal.

"Itu karena kalian tidak punya otak!" Katsuki malah mengulangi umpatannya seolah itulah yang paling benar. Tapi itu benar, saat ini dia kembali tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sejak kejadian semalam.

 _Semalam setelah keributan terjadi dengan teman-teman satu band nya itu_ —Ia menggeleng keras ketika serpihan ingatan itu merasuki jalan pikirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, tumben kau ingin Kirishima cepat datang?" Tanya Sero lagi, kali ini dengan nada senormal mungkin, meredakan dua eksistensi yang saling bersitegang itu.

Namun pemuda _ash-blond_ itu tidak segera menjawab. Dia malah terlihat seperti sedang mendapatkan masalah paling besar, yang kemudian berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Ekspresinya mendadak minim, seperti sedang menerawang, dan jiwanya entah terbang kemana. Dan satu pergerakan menopang dagu, menjadi jawaban kalau pemuda itu tidak akan menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari siapapun.

Sero merutuki dirinya karena sudah bertanya begitu. Ia menatap Kaminari yang juga terperangah melihat kondisi Katsuki. Ini gawat. Bagaimanapun juga ini lebih parah dibanding melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan segala emosinya—karena itu bencana—dan jika dia sudah diam, berarti ini akan menjadi akhir dari dunia.

Orang yang bersangkutan sendiri sebenarnya memang malas menjelaskan. Pasalnya, dua orang sohibnya itu tidak tahu pokok permasalahan awal, dan jika dijelaskan pun, akan menjadi sangat panjang, bahkan mungkin saja dua orang bodoh itu tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

Sial. Memangnya sebanyak apa wawancara yang ditanggapi Kirishima? Kenapa pula ia tidak minta digantikan dulu oleh Iida atau barangkali oleh si brengsek Todoroki. Tapi kalau dipikir, Iida akan sibuk mengurusi konser mereka selanjutnya bersama sang manager. Katsuki menggeram tertahan. Pak tua Aizawa itu mungkin sedang menceramahi si mata empat—berhubung dia merupakan leader Plus Ultra—perihal keterlambatan daftar lagu yang akan disumbangkan nanti dalam konser, kemarin. Dan biasanya dia memang ditemani Todoroki. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka juga akan menghubunginya untuk membahas soal itu.

Kirishima sendiri—kalau dipikir juga, sejak kapan dia menjadi supir pribadinya selain meringkup diri menjadi personil Plus Ultra? Tapi, tidak. Kirishima bukan supirnya, seingatnya pemuda itu memang pernah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar-jemput dirinya ke kampus dan beberapa tempat tertentu bersama dengan _bodyguard_ pribadinya.

Siapa _bodyguard_ itu? Katsuki mencoba mengingat. Satu syaraf otaknya mencari tahu dengan memasuki jalan ingatannya sendiri semakin luas dan dalam. Yang jelas, lelaki itu bertubuh besar dan bersurai pirang. Terkadang Katsuki malah melihat suatu kedekatan aneh diantara majikan dan _bodyguardnya_ itu. Dia sebenarnya tidak peduli, hanya saja itu sedikit mengganggu.

Alasannya sendiri cukup sederhana kenapa Katsuki menerima tawaran Kirishima, yaitu mengenai keberadaan penguntit-penguntit yang dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan ini terus mengikutnya. Selain itu, dia juga tidak ingin mencari _bodyguard_ sendiri berhubung dia tidak bisa percaya pada orang asing. Seperti kemarin contohnya, ditinggal satu hari saja tidak ditemani Kirishima bersama _bodyguardnya_ , sudah muncul saja penguntit lain yang mengikuti hingga studio. Kalau Katsuki boleh memprotes, yang kemarin itu paling parah. Ia meringis dalam hati. _Pemuda sok polos_ itu tahunya lebih _berpendidikan_ dibanding yang lain.

Sebelum Katsuki ingin mencaci maki penguntit sialannya itu dalam hati, netranya menangkap sosok bertubuh mungil yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mejanya, dan menyapa Kaminari juga Sero,tetapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Siapa pula orang itu?

"Yo, Mineta! Hari ini kelasmu sudah selesai?" Kaminari memberi jabat tangan sekilas pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Mineta itu.

Mineta seenaknya duduk disamping Katsuki tanpa sedikitpun menyadari keberadaannya. Dia memberi gestur sok berwibawa ketika menghadap Kaminari dan Sero. "Sudah, tapi hari ini membosankan sekali," Ia menggerakan tangannya naik turun, mengipas diri. "Kalian tahu kemana Midoriya?"

Alis Katsuki seketika tertekuk ketika mendengar nama itu. Dia diam-diam ikut mendengarkan tanpa sedikitpun terlihat ikut menimbrung.

"Midoriya Izuku?" Kaminari menyahut bingung, sedangkan Katsuki tertegun ketika mengetahui ternyata memang orang itulah yang sedang dibicarakan mereka. Padahal ia sudah mengira yang dimaksud adalah Midoriya-Midoriya yang lain. "Kemarin dia masuk kan? Memangnya tidak ada kabar sama sekali?" lanjut Kaminari.

"Tidak! Biasanya dia mengabari Uraraka kalau ada kepentingan mendadak. "Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menggebrak meja, seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya pada dua eksistensi dihadapannya."Padahal aku sedang butuh bantuannya lagi! Kalian tahu _soal itu_ , kan?"

Sero tertawa canggung, "Yang benar saja, Mineta, kau ingin melakukannya lagi?"

Katsuki benar-benar tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sambil tetap mencuri dengar, dia mulai menyeruput kopinya dengan santai.

"Tentu saja! Demi mendapatkan informasi dari gadis-gadis pesolek itu, aku harus melakukan pendekatan bersama Midoriya!"

 _Oh, jadi dia memang menempuh pendidikan disini juga? Sama denganku? Dan dia itu pemuda mesum?_ Katsuki menebak asal.

Kaminari terbahak, "Kau benar! Midoriya sangat manis ketika menyamar menjadi _perempuan_ saat mendekati mereka!"

Seketika air kopi yang baru saja ingin diteguk Katsuki, menyembur mulus pada kepala pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Mineta berteriak histeris. Ia menoleh dramatis pada sosok yang telah membuatnya kotor dengan perasaan penuh amarah, tetapi nyalinya seketika menciut saat yang didapatinya adalah wajah menyeramkan Katsuki yang sudah hilang kesabaran.

Mineta meneguk air liurnya gugup, aura orang yang berada disampingnya itu bagai hendak meremukannya dalam satu kali remasan. "Ba-Ba-Bakugou Katsuki?! Vo-vocalis Plus Ultra yang itu?! Ke-ke-kenapa bisa ada disini!?"

"Sejak tadi dia juga ada disitu, Mineta." Sero kembali tertawa canggung. Muncul lagi orang tidak peka yang datang untuk cari mati, pikirnya.

"KAU." Katsuki mencengkram kemeja Mineta tanpa ampun, "Beritahu aku tentang _pemuda itu_ , dan jelaskan apa yang kau maksud sebelumnya, perihal penyamaran _orang itu_ , SEKARANG."

 _Atau kau akan mati._ Dalam pikirannya, Mineta seperti mendengar kelanjutan ucapan itu dengan hanya menatap lurus pada iris kemerahan sang musisi. Dia benar-benar merasa nyawanya akan hilang saat itu juga.

"Maksudmu tentang Midoriya?" Kaminari memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, berniat meredakan perasaan Katsuki dengan maksud menyelamatkan nyawa orang awam semacam Mineta.

Cengkraman tangan Katsuki sedikit melonggar saat mendengar suara orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Terlebih setelah _nama itu_ kembali terucap.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Hampir setiap mata kuliah kan kalian selalu satu kelas!" Lanjut pemuda pirang itu.

"Ha?" kali ini Katsuki menoleh, dia memberi ekspresi kaget berlebih dihadapan kedua sohibnya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak menyadarinya, Bakugou?" Sero ikut menimpali.

Saat itu Mineta menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah cengkraman Katsuki benar-benar terlepas. Dengan tidak kenal rasa menyesal, pemuda pendek itu malah memberikan pandangan iba pada Katsuki yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam kaku seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Sebenarnya, Katsuki memang benar-benar baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

 _Dia bukan tidak menyadarinya, tetapi telah melupakannya._

~xxx~

"Sudah aku katakan bukan, kalau dia sedang pms!"

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu Kirishima mendengar berita itu dari Kaminari, sobat paling _idiot-_ nya itu mengoceh soal musisi bandnya, ia sudah tahu dari kemarin-kemarin kalau Katsuki memang sedang dalam mood paling buruk.

Setelah Kirishima datang dan menghampiri Katsuki di kedai kantin kampusnya, pemuda _ash-blond_ itu bahkan tak bicara apapun selain mendecih dan pergi menuju mobilnya didepan gerbang. Awalnya sang crimson mengira Katsuki bersikap begitu karena kesalahan dirinya yang terlampau sangat lama untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan Katsuki lewat telepon. Namun setelah mendengar sekelebat penjelasan dari Kaminari dan Sero, ia menyadari bahwa Katsuki bukan kesal karena hal itu.

" _Midoriya Izuku, ya?"_ pemuda yang datang kemarin ke studio-lah penyebabnya.

Kirishima masuk kedalam mobil setelah pintu bagian depan dibukakan oleh lelaki besar yang sebelumnya disebut-sebut sebagai _bodyguard_ pribadinya, setelah berpamitan juga dengan Kaminari dkk. "Makasih, Taishiro-san."

"Yo." Taishiro-san menyahut lalu kembali pada bagian kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Langsung ke apartemen saja, Bakugou?" Agak lama pula pemuda yang diajak bicara barangkali menyahut pertanyaan Kirishima sekalipun dirinya sudah menoleh kebelakang, dan yang dilihatnya ternyata karena Katsuki sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya, cepatla—sialan, si Todoroki brengsek itu menelopon!"

"Ng? Angkat saja, mungkin soal konser?" Kirishima agak bingung sebenarnya dengan percakapan ini.

"Padahal baru saja tadi dia menerorku dengan pesan berantai!—cih, halo?"

" _Bakugou, dimana kau sekarang?"_ Pemuda disebrang telepon meringsuk memberikan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan, _"Apa Kirishima bersamamu? Jangan katakan kau masih didalam kelas, Bakugou. Itu tidak lagi berguna sebagai alasan, kau tahu? Iida sedang dalam masalah sekarang karenamu."_

"HAH? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menuduhku, brengsek?!"

Kirishima memberikan intruksi agar Katsuki menggunakan mode speaker diponselnya. Lalu suara Todoroki mulai menggema dalam mobil. _"Saat ini aku sedang menghindari para wartawan, tetapi Iida sudah tertangkap. Ia ditanyai soal bocah yang kemarin membuat seisi studio kita ribut, ah tidak, kau yang membuatnya jadi masalah besar, Bakugou."_ Suara datar yang menantang Katsuki itu benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam.

"OI! Sudah ku katakan kan, kenapa kau jadi menuduhku begitu, sih?!"

Kirishima menengahi. "Ah, Todoroki, aku disini. Apa maksudmu mereka tiba-tiba menanyai Midoriya?"

Tiba-tiba suara gesrekan secara acak menggangguindra pendengaran mereka. _"Skandal. Pokoknya kita jadi kena skandal, atau apalah itu semacam gosip. Maaf, aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi."_

Lalu suara-suara lain mulai terdengar dari sana.

" _Todoroki-san, tunggu sebentar! Apakah itu semua benar?"_ dalam hati mereka menebak kalau suara ini berasal dari salah satu wartawan-wartawan itu.

" _Berhentilah melakukan ini, kalian mengganggu jadwal kami mempersiapkan konser, tahu."_ Yang disebut bertutur sarkastik.

" _Tolong berikan kami jawaban singkat saja, Todoroki-san!"_

" _Apakah benar kalau Bakugou-san sudah menemukan korbannya yang baru dan melecehkannya sampai ia tidak kembali ke rumah karena depresi—?"_ Kirishima dan Taishiro yang mendengar itu lantas membelakakan matanya.

" _Ck. Sudah kubilang berhenti."_ _TREK._ Dan sambungan terputus.

Atmosfir dalam mobil mendadak menjadi Katsuki sampai tak bisa berhenti berdenyut setelah mendengar semua itu.

"SIALAN, DARI MANA MEREKA MENDAPAT KESIMPULAN ASAL BEGITU?!"

Kirishima tersenyum kecut, "Yah, yang jelas kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan Bakugou. Habisnya kemarin Midoriya tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri… dan _shirtless_. Kami yang lihat saja jadi salah paham."

"Kau kan tahu sendiri, itu hanya ritualku seperti biasa dengan para penguntit. Kenapa kalian jadi marah?"

Sang crimson menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _Hanya seperti biasa katanya…itu benar-benar tidak biasa, sampai kau menelanjangkan sebagian tubuhnya._

Taishiro-san ikut menengahi. "Yang jelas anak itu sudah kau antarkan kerumahnya kemarin malamkan, nak Bakugou?"

"Hah, untuk apa?"

"E-eh?" Kirishima melongo seperti baru saja mendengar berita paling mencengangkan bagi seluruh umat.

"Dia ada di apartemenku kok sekarang."

Dan Taishiro-san menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak karena terkena serangan kejut tak berkepanjangan.

XxxX

Izuku membuka matanya perlahan setelah merasa ada suara ribut-ribut yang tidak jauh dari indra pendengarannya. Namun sesuatu malah mengusik netranya ketika bangun. "Eh, huh? Aku dimana?" dia juga mendapati jam dinding berbentuk persegi yang menunjukan pukul empat… sepertinya sore.

Dia lalu beranjak dari ranjang _queensize_ dan memutari ruangan itu. "I-ini bukan kamarku…"

Perpaduan warna oranye dan hitam melekat pada ruangan yang Izuku pikir adalah sebuah kamar tidur—ah, itu sudah jelas. Namun semua itu terasa familiar dalam ingatannya. Dan lagi ada berbagai alat musik didalam sini. Izuku mendadak merasa gugup.

Setelahnya Izuku melangkah dan menatap dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin besar disamping lemari. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Lehernya diperban, tanpa baju, dan hanya dipakaikan boxer, lalu ada banyak bekas kemerahan di area tengkuk hingga bahunya. Izuku mengerutkan kening ketika mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Uh.."

Lalu dia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamar. Ada ruang duduk, dan dari situ dia bisa semakin jelas mendengar beberapa orang berbicara dengan keras dari ujung pintu disebelah kanan, dan suara itu berasal dari luar kediaman ini.

" _SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"_ teriakan itu lantas membuat Izuku bergidik ngeri. Entah bagaimana sepertinya dia sudah mulai paham situasi. _Suara itu_ , benar-benar sangat dikenalinya.

" _Ta-tapi Bakugou, kali ini kau sudah kelewatan loh?"_ lalu suara lain mulai menginterupsi. Lagi-lagi Izuku mengenali suara itu, mungkin kali ini Kirishima.

 _"IYA, IYA, AKU AKAN MEMULANGKANNYA HARI INI, KALIAN PUAS?!"_

 _"Baiklah, kami akan menunggunya untuk berjaga-jagadan jangan lakukan hal apapun yang akan memperburuk segalanya, kau paham?"_

 _"AAAH, PERSETAN DENGAN HAL ITU!"_

Izuku langsung berlari terbirit-birit kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan menutupnya, entah kenapa merasa takut untuk mendengar kelanjutan percakapan itu. "Hi-hiiiii, jadi aku benar-benar dibawa kekediaman Kacchan..."

Ia menaiki ranjang dan menutup diri dengan selimut. Perasaannya campur aduk antara panik, takut, gugup, dan dilain sisi merasa _excited_ …?

"Yaampun, apa yang aku pikirkan!" Izuku menggeleng kencang. _Bukan, bukan._ Gelengnya lagi. _Hatiku hanya berdegup kencang karena masih bisa bertatap langsung dengan idolaku... Tapi kemarin..._ Izuku merasa wajahnya memanas seketika. Memori-memori ingatannya selain dilukai adalah tentang sentuhan _random_ musisi plus ultra itu mendadak membuatnya tumbang. Apalagi setelah mendengar gebrakan pintu diluar sana yang menandakan bahwa sang tuan rumah sudah masuk kedalam.

 _"Aduh, aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

Namun, semakin dirinya panik, semakin Izuku memikirkan cara lain yang terlampau bisa dibilang nekat. Dari pada nanti Katsuki menindihnya tiba-tiba karena posisinya begini, lebih baik dia kena amuk seperti biasanya saja dengan duduk tegak disisi ranjang, menatap intens, seolah menegaskan bahwa dia tidak seharusnya berada disini. Ya, ya. Izuku mengangguk mantap. Sebaiknya begitu—eh, tapi omong-omong, dimana buku catatannya?

BRAK.

Katsuki membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi datar. Izuku baru saja hendak memposisikan duduk dengan benar, tetapi yang terjadi malah suasana _awkward_ terjadi diantara kedua belah pihak. Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap kaku.

Izuku mencengkram erat selimut yang masih digenggamnya. "Hu-huh, eh, ha-halo Ka-kacc—"

"Ah. Kau sudah bangun rupanya." seolah tidak terlalu peduli, pemuda _ash-blond_ itu malah melangkah masuk kedalam, melewati Izuku lalu membuka pintu lemari pakaian.

Izuku nyaris saja mencopot jantungnya sendiri kalau terus dibuat menahan napas.

"Nih pakaianmu," Katsuki melempar sembarang baju-baju itu keatas kasur. "Kalau sudah, kau bisa langsung ke ruang makan. Aku akan masak sesuatu."

"Apa?" Izuku melongo, heran.

"Kau nggak tuli kan? Jangan membuatku mengulangi ucapanku!" lalu pemuda itu keluar dan menutup pintu, benar-benar menganggap remeh keberadaan Izuku disini.

"Apa-apaan itu..." Izuku menatap lama pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, kemudian berlanjut menatap baju yang sebelumnya Katsuki lempar.

"..." jantungnya dibuat berpacu tidak menentu. _Uh, ini bukan bajuku. Dan lagi hoodie yang berkerah sampai leher?_

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Izuku menuruti perkataan Katsuki sebelumnya dan menyusul ke ruang makan. Jantungnya masih juga berdegup kencang karena merasa tidak percaya bisa memakai baju musisi Plus Ultra itu secara cuma-cuma. Meskipun semilir harum segar yang menusuk dari panci besar diatas kompor membuatnya kehilangan fokus, dia mencoba menebak apa isinya sebagai pengalih perhatian, dan kesimpulannya adalah semacam sup—sepertinya sup yang pedas.

Izuku berdiri disamping meja makan sampai Katsuki menoleh padanya. "Duduklah, kenapa diam begitu? Jangan bilang kau bisulan setelah kau tuli?"

Izuku langsung meringsek duduk dengan kasar. Dia memandang Katsuki cemberut, namun dilain sisi merasa kagum dapat melihat langsung idolanya itu memasak dan terlihat sangat keren saat memakai celemek hitam. "Aku tidak tuli, apalagi bisulan..." tukasnya pelan.

"Begitu?" Katsuki membuang muka dan kembali fokus pada sup buatannya.

Sungguh, Izuku sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Katsuki yang itu mendadak mengajaknya makan malam? Dan dia sampaimau repot-repot memasaknya sendiri? "Apa-apaan ini..." hingga tanpa sadar semua pemikirannya itu ia lontarkan seraya berpikir keras.

Katsuki tentu mendengarnya, namun tidak berniat menjawab ocehan Izuku sedikitpun. Hanya saja suara gumaman pemuda itu semakin tidak enak didengar dan sangat mengganggu. Setelah Katsuki memindahkan sup itu masing-masing kedalam dua mangkuk, ia berjalan menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa beserta dua mangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk lainnya, dan menyimpannya dengan gebrakan keras.

"Berhentilah berkumur tidak jelas begitu, bikin sakit kepala, tahu!"

"E-eh, siapa yang berkumur?!"

Katsuki mendelikan matanya. "Sudahlah, cepat makan, kalau sudah dingin nanti jadi tidak enak!"

Izuku tidak bergeming setelah dititah begitu. Ia memandangi Katsuki yang duduk dihadapannya dan mulai melahap jatahnya sendiri dengan tenang.

"I-ini membingungkan..." ujarnya. Dan Izuku segera mengambil kedua sumpit dan sendoknyadengan cepat setelah pemuda dihadapannya itu memberikannya tatapan yang tajam. "I-itadakimasu!"

Dan dugaannya benar, sup ini memang pedas! Bahkan benar-benar pedas! Ingin rasanya Izuku segera meneguk banyak air sebagai penetralisir. Hanya saja Katsuki tidak menyediakan air minum sedikitpun. Izuku meringis dalam hati. "Sepertinya ini sengaja..."

Katsuki sendiri, balas menyeringai dalam hati.

Lalu, semua makanan itu ludes (khusus bagi Izuku) setelah dua jam lamanya. Sang pemilik rumah hanya menatap tamunya—anggap saja begitu—yang kini sudah bercucuran penuh keringat. Mata yang terlihat kewalahan menahan tangis, wajah yang memerah bagai terbakar, dan bibirnya yang membengkak dengan sangat ironis.

Izuku sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingin dirinya meminta paling tidak satu gelas minum saja, tapi dilain sisi merasa tak berhak karena Katsuki sendiri bahkan tak sedikitpun terlihat butuh air.

"Kau ingin minum?" dan satu pertanyaan itu membuat Izuku refleks berteriak kegirangan. Katsuki tertawa remeh. "Tidak ada air! Pulang sana!"

"Ha-hah?"

"Kau tuli lagi ya?!"

"TU-TU-TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Izuku beranjak berdiri, menyisakan goretan kasar pada lantai dibawah kursinya. Dia jelas tidak terima, sudah dibuat bingung dan menderita begini malah dititah untuk segera pergi?

"Apa maksudnya Bakugou-san? Sebelumnya kau menawariku makan tapi tidak menawariku minum? Kau lihat sendiri kan aku sudah susah payah menghabiskan sup itu?" ungkap Izuku lugas.

"Jadi maksudmu, makanan buatanku tidak enak?" Katsuki ikut beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Izuku.

Izuku perlahan melangkah mundur. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak berkata begitu. Maksudku adalah... e-etto... Anu Bakugou-san, aku rasa i-ini terlalu dekat?"

Seperti apa yang Izuku katakan, saat itu Katsuki benar-benar menyudutkan Izuku hingga menabrak pintu apartemennya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, lelaki itu seketika mengubah posisi kepalanya agak miring. Dia membalas ocehan Izuku tepat diwajah pemuda bersurai keriting itu. "Jadi, kau-mau-aku-melakukan-apa, huh?"

Izuku refleks menutup manik hijaunya ketika napas Katsuki mulai menggelitik wajahnya. "Ti-ti-tidak a-ada—"

Dan cup. Sebuah sedotan menacap kedalam mulutnyasecara tiba-tiba. Izuku segera membuka matanya dan mendapati Katsuki sudah memberikannya satu kotak susu murni dan juga tas ransel yang sebelumnya ia bawa langsung kedalam genggamannya.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang." ujar Katsuki seraya mulai menjauh.

"Eh, tapi kenapa—"

"Tapi sebelum itu, "Katsuki merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam. "Berikan aku nomor ponselmu." tangannya menjulur kearah lawan bicaranya.

Izuku lagi-lagi melongo heran. Tapi dirinya segera mengambil ponsel itu dalam ransel dan sedikit lega setelah mengetahui bahwa ponselnya memang berada didalam sana.

"Ternyata Midoriya— _Deku_ , huh?" ujar Katsuki seraya menatap huruf kanji dalam ponselnya setelah Izuku sudah memberikan nomornya.

Izuku mengernyitkan kening. "I-itu dibaca Izuku! Bukan Deku!"

"Tidak, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu begini." Tangan Katsuki meraih hoodie yang dikenakan Izuku, dan menariknya sampai menutupi kepala lelaki itu, sambil memberikan intruksi untuk membuatnya tidak lepas barang sedikitpun.

Izuku mengangguk pelan walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tindakan tersebut.

"Dan aku harap kalau aku memanggilmu nanti, kau harus cepat datang kesini tepat waktu."

Lalu tangan itu beralih pada kenop pintu, membukanya, dan mendorong Izuku kasar sampai lelaki mungil itu jatuh terjerembab.

"HUH?!"

"Kau mengerti?"

Dan BRAK. Pintu apartemen itu tertutup rapat. Menyisakan beribu pertanyaan dalam benak Izuku.

Tindakan aneh yang tak jelas lagi dari idolanya?

"Apa-apaan itu..."

Izuku merasa tak butuh lagi air minum.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh update setelah satu tahun lamanya! Tbh nggak kerasa banget udah jalan satu tahun ya ^^;

Gomen ne!

Well, untuk chapter ini masih save rated, ga ada anu-anu yang berarti.

Btw alasan saya jadiin rated M karena emang pada dasarnya saya sendiri kurang nyaman kalo bagian skinship kaya gini dibaca sama remaja, jadi, yah, yah gitu deh. :"

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah favorite/follow dan review lagi, saya jadi semangat nulis walaupun lagi-lagi telat begini :''

Kalau gitu, see you on the next chapter!


End file.
